Voix immortelle
by Natth
Summary: Qui peut être à l'origine du destin tragique des Shinigami ?


**Auteur :** Natth 

**Série :** Cross-over entre Yami no Matsuei et La petite sirène

**Genre :** POV, angst

**Couples :** Je vous laisse découvrir…

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Matsushita Yoko et à Hans Christian Andersen.

**VOIX IMMORTELLE**

Dès le début, il n'y a eu que ta voix. Dès ce jour, si ancien, où ton désespoir t'a fait oublier toute prudence et t'a donné la force d'entrer dans ma maison. 

Je vivais depuis longtemps recluse, loin de toute cette société ondine que je méprisais. J'avais construit ma légende effrayante, celle d'une sorcière cruelle aux multiples pouvoirs, ce qui m'a permis de vivre jusqu'à mes deux cent cinquante ans dans la tranquillité. Et le silence… 

Je savais déjà ce que tu souhaitais. Tu rêvais de conquérir l'amour de ce prince, un amour assez fort pour lier vos esprits et faire que cet homme veuille être uni à toi devant Dieu. Car seul un mariage avec un humain pouvait te donner l'âme immortelle que tu espérais. Je n'avais aucune envie de t'aider. 

Mais dès que j'ai entendu ta voix, elle m'a envahie. Elle m'a charmée comme elle envoûtait tous ceux qui t'écoutaient lors de ces longues fêtes, et qu'elle perdait dans un rêve éveillé. D'un seul coup, cette demeure lugubre faite d'ossements de marins noyés est devenue le palais de nacre où vivaient les sirènes fées qui, dit-on, ensorcelaient les marins par leur chant. 

Et dire que tu rêvais d'une âme immortelle ! Aucune âme humaine n'aurait pu être plus lumineuse, ni plus forte que ta voix. Elle était ton âme et ouvrait chaque soir les portes du paradis à tous les ondins. Mais cette lumière, j'ai décidé de la garder pour moi.   

D'ailleurs, pauvre inconsciente, tu ne semblais guère y tenir. Ton esprit était tout entier habité par ton prince. Lui, tu le trouvais plus beau que le reflet du soleil sur l'eau, et peu t'importait qu'il soit plus bête qu'une moule et plus coulant que l'écume. Mais t'en étais-tu seulement rendue compte ? Tu étais si naïve à l'époque.

J'ai donc accepté de t'aider à séduire ton prince. J'ai remplacé ta belle queue de poisson par ces deux longs morceaux de chair rosâtre que les hommes appellent jambes. En échange, j'ai exigé ta voix, que tu as à peine hésité à me donner. J'ai coupé ta petite langue rose et je l'ai mélangée au philtre qui devait te permettre de devenir humaine. Tu as cru devoir sacrifier ton plus grand charme pour avoir le droit de vivre sur terre. 

En fait, je t'ai trompée, je n'avais pas besoin de ta voix pour fabriquer ce philtre. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas utilisée pour cela, je l'ai cachée très soigneusement et j'ai assisté, amusée, à ton échec.

Cela n'a pas été très long. Ce prince n'a jamais eu plus d'affection pour toi que pour une petite sœur. Lui aussi était un grand rêveur : il désirait ardemment retrouver la jeune fille qui, croyait-il, l'avait sauvé d'un naufrage. Ce pauvre imbécile n'avait même pas trouvé étrange d'avoir pu rejoindre la rive après avoir failli se noyer en pleine mer. 

Il a toujours ignoré que c'est toi qui l'avais sauvé, et pour ton malheur, il a retrouvé la jeune fille qu'il aimait. Leur mariage était ta sentence de mort, car si le prince en épousait une autre, je t'avais condamnée à disparaître comme écume de mer le lendemain de leurs noces. 

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, je l'avais aussi prévu. Tes sœurs, connaissant ton amour pour ce prince et ayant appris l'échec de ta médiocre tentative de séduction, sont venues me voir. Ta sœur aînée m'a suppliée pendant des heures, elle m'a offert tous les trésors de votre père le roi, m'a promis qu'il ferait tout ce que je lui demanderais si j'acceptais de te sauver, et, me voyant inflexible, a proposé de sacrifier sa vie pour sauver la tienne. 

Je n'avais jamais vu un être aussi désespéré, j'étais d'ailleurs stupéfiée de son attitude. J'avais capté chez toi quelques images mentales de ton aînée, et, en dehors de l'affection profonde qui vous liait, je n'ai vu qu'une fille brune un peu niaise qui faisait des caprices et se gavait de crabe pendant les festins. Sa souffrance donnait à sa voix une intonation exquise, et l'envie de dévorer cette musique fut si forte que je faillis l'embrasser.

Cependant, quoi qu'elle dise ou qu'elle fasse, je savais qu'il était trop tard pour toi. Pour me débarrasser d'elles, je leur ai offert, en échange de leurs chevelures, un poignard avec lequel tu devrais tuer le prince. Un seul de vous deux devait mourir, et s'il avait disparu, tu aurais pu reprendre ta vie de sirène. Mais je savais déjà que tu ne le tuerais pas. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de mes dons de voyante pour l'apprendre, il m'avait suffi d'écouter ta voix. 

Elle était en moi désormais, je l'avais absorbée, je ne pouvais plus vivre sans elle. Sous son influence, mes pouvoirs s'étaient développés plus que je n'aurais pu l'espérer, mais surtout, je ressentais une chaleur, une présence en moi qui m'émerveillait. Peut-être était-ce cela avoir une âme.

J'ai donc assisté sans surprise à ta dissolution dans l'océan. Et j'ai vécu les trois cents années suivantes dans un bonheur ineffable. J'ai senti cette force s'attacher un peu plus à moi de jour en jour, me donnant l'impression d'être habitée par une énergie nouvelle. Et ce n'était pas qu'une impression, sinon comment expliquer que ces trois cents années de bonheur aient débuté après deux cents cinquante années de vie… alors qu'aucun ondin, aucune sirène ne pouvait vivre plus de trois cents ans ? 

J'ai vécu ces années dans l'insouciance, ignorée de tous (car personne ne pensait que je pouvais être encore en vie), jusqu'à ce jour terrible, le jour où tu as enfin obtenu une âme immortelle. 

Car si, grâce à ta voix, j'avais pu prévoir toutes tes actions lors de ton existence, j'ignorais ce qui avait pu advenir de toi après la mort. J'ignorais que tu avais rejoint les filles de l'air, et qu'après trois cents ans de bonnes actions auprès des humains, on t'avait enfin donné une âme humaine. Et malheureusement je ne m'étais pas trompée : ta voix était bien ton âme, et cette voix qui était tout mon bonheur, ce jour-là, on… TU me l'as enlevée. 

Je suis encore incapable aujourd'hui d'évoquer le désespoir qui m'a envahie, cette brûlure puis ce vide insupportable, incompréhensible, car j'ignorais pourquoi tu me quittais. Puis j'ai ressenti ce désir violent de dévorer, de me remplir de nouveau de ta voix, et j'ai juré que je ferais tout pour la retrouver.

À cette époque, mes pouvoirs de sorcière étaient devenus immenses et je tentais de m'en servir pour essayer de localiser ta présence, ou plutôt celle de ton âme, où qu'elle soit. Les années ont passé sans que je n'en trouve aucune trace. Puis un jour, j'eus la joie de ressentir cette chaleur familière, mais tellement faible, dans un des pays de ce monde, le Japon. Aussi, bien que cela m'ait profondément répugnée, je me suis transformée en humain. 

Comme j'ignorais si tu te rappelais de moi, j'ai pris une apparence très différente. Je suis devenue un homme, j'ai choisi de m'appeler Muraki Kazutaka. Travailler en tant que médecin à l'hôpital de Tokyo me permettait de rencontrer de nombreuses personnes, parmi lesquelles j'espérais un jour te retrouver. De plus, c'était un emploi bien payé. Cependant l'intérêt principal de ce métier était ailleurs.  

Je n'avais jamais approché d'être humain auparavant, mais dès que je reçus mon premier patient, que je perçus la douleur et l'angoisse que lui causait sa maladie, je me rendis compte que toutes ces émotions entraînaient son âme vers moi pour qu'elle m'envahisse, me réchauffe, comme le faisait jadis ta voix. 

Ravi de cette découverte, je me mis à travailler dur. Je soignais quasiment deux fois plus de patients que mes autres collègues et je ne quittais pratiquement pas l'hôpital. J'y dormais le plus souvent, et la nuit je plongeais dans les rêves d'une de ces âmes. J'étais très heureux, mais ta voix me manquait toujours. Je ne parvenais pas à te localiser précisément, et j'espérais qu'un jour tu viendrais dans cet hôpital, malade ou blessée de préférence. L'idée que ta voix pourrait m'approcher comme les âmes de tous ces gens me comblait de joie.

Malheureusement, tu n'es jamais venue et j'ai commencé à souffrir de mon métier. Grâce à mes pouvoirs magiques, pratiquement tous les gens que je recevais repartaient guéris. J'étais toujours un peu triste qu'ils me quittent, mais je gardais en moi une partie de leur voix. Tant qu'ils étaient sur terre. Car de ceux qui mouraient, il ne me restait rien. 

Je sentais leur âme partir, me glisser entre les doigts, quoi que je fasse pour la rattraper. Je la ressentais jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte leur corps, et d'un seul coup un vide effrayant, le même qui m'avait torturé lors de ton départ, m'étouffait. À chaque fois j'enrageais, je les maudissais. Comment pouvaient-ils me quitter ? Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'en aller, ils m'appartenaient, j'avais absorbé leur âme, elle était à moi maintenant, je ne voulais pas qu'on me la reprenne. Ils partaient vers un ailleurs dont je me fichais complètement et dont, hélas, je ne percevais rien.

Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation. La seule manière d'éviter de perdre ces âmes étaient d'empêcher leurs corps de mourir. Mais je n'étais pas assez fort pour tous les sauver. Cependant, depuis mon arrivée sur terre, depuis que je me repaissais de toutes ces voix, mes pouvoirs s'étaient encore développés. Je compris alors que soigner les humains n'était pas suffisant, leurs voix ne me possédaient pas complètement, ne me donnaient pas assez de puissance. 

J'ai alors dû commencer à les torturer. Je les agressais physiquement ou les manipulais mentalement, et leur terreur, leur souffrance rejetaient si violemment leur âme en moi que je ne ressentais presque plus le vide causé par leur mort. Je parvenais même à conserver les âmes les plus faibles. Et un soir, en massacrant soigneusement la forme extérieure d'une d'entre elles, ta voix m'a de nouveau envahi. J'ai su que tu étais là, que tu me regardais. Et que, pour ma plus grande joie, tu étais horrifiée.

Je me suis emparé de toi, au propre comme au figuré. Comme moi, tu étais devenue un garçon. J'ai saisi dans ton esprit ton nom actuel, Kurosaki Hisoka, mais je me suis surtout rendu compte que tu ne rappelais pas de ta vie de sirène. Je ne m'en suis pas soucié, je me suis gorgé de ton âme, et j'ai découvert le pouvoir immense que tu possédais. J'ai alors essayé de te l'arracher, je me suis acharné longtemps, mais j'ai échoué. Et si ta voix était assez forte pour me résister, ton corps n'a pas survécu à ce traitement. 

De nouveau tu t'es éloigné, mais tu m'avais laissé assez de ta voix pour que, cette fois-ci, je ne te perde plus. Chez moi, je suis resté assis sur le sol, dans le noir, à suivre ton âme. Cette traque a duré pendant des jours, peut-être des mois. J'ignore si tu étais conscient de ma présence quand tu as finalement atteint le monde des Shinigami.

Quoi qu'il en soit, mon esprit te suivait, et a eu la surprise de croiser une autre vieille connaissance : ta chère sœur aînée qui, comme toi, s'était transformée en homme et portait maintenant le nom de Tsuzuki Asato. Il était lui aussi complètement amnésique. Ces coïncidences ont fini par m'intriguer et j'ai tenté d'approcher son âme. Cependant, au moment où j'y parvenais, une formidable énergie a rejeté mon esprit sur terre. 

Blessé, à demi assommé, j'ai mis un certain temps à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. En fait, c'est de Tsuzuki qu'émanait cet énorme pouvoir. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il ait eu conscience de ce qui s'était passé (quelle que soit son identité, il était toujours aussi tête en l'air). Mais moi, je savais maintenant où prendre la force dont j'avais besoin, et j'avais gardé assez de la douce voix de Tsuzuki pour avoir appris ce qui vous était arrivé après votre première mort.

Morte à quinze ans, tu avais erré pendant trois cents ans avec les filles de l'air, voulant te rendre digne de ta future âme humaine. Tu n'espérais plus revoir ta chère famille ondine quand, quelques années seulement après ta mort, tu as été rejointe par ta sœur aînée adorée. Celle-ci n'avait pu supporter ta disparition et s'était suicidée en se jetant au milieu d'un groupe de requins en chasse. Comme toi, elle avait beaucoup souffert durant sa vie et pouvait donc espérer recevoir un jour une âme immortelle. 

Le jour de vos retrouvailles, vous vous êtes promis que, quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne seriez plus jamais séparées. Vous avez donc parcouru ce monde, proches mais dissemblables. Ta sœur, toujours soucieuse d'aider et de protéger les autres, avait acquis bien plus vite que toi une âme humaine. Cependant, il lui a été fait la grâce de rester avec toi, et pendant tout le temps qui t'a été nécessaire pour gagner ton âme, ta sœur a accumulé un pouvoir presque sans limite, mais dont elle n'a jamais eu réellement conscience.

Aujourd'hui, je vous regarde vous éloigner dans cet hélicoptère. Je devine que vous tentez de vous réconforter l'un l'autre. Vous croyez peut-être, comme à l'époque, que votre affection mutuelle pourra vous protéger de tout, de moi comme de votre propre désespoir. Pourtant, elle ne vous servira à rien. 

Car, quoi que vous fassiez, vous resterez toujours prisonniers de votre première vie, cette vie de sirène qui vous a laissée ces sentiments destructeurs, mais si délicieux à mes yeux. Toi Hisoka, dédaigné par ton prince, tu es mort hanté par le dégoût que tu avais de toi-même et le chagrin de perdre tous tes proches. Rien d'étonnant à ce que, dans ta dernière vie, tes parents t'aient autant rejeté. De même, Tsuzuki se laisse toujours ronger par les sentiments des autres, tout comme il a été détruit par ta propre douleur et son incapacité à la soulager.

Cependant, vous possédez une grande force, et il ne sera pas toujours simple de vous tromper. Mais j'ai appris bien des ruses au cours de mes siècles de vie, et je saurais bien cacher mon secret en vous laissant découvrir quelques soi-disant vérités sur moi, que j'aurais bien sûr inventées. Aussi je doute que vous puissiez m'échapper, car en dépit de vos pouvoirs vous semblez si inconscients, si vulnérables. 

Non, je suis certain que, dans cette vie ou dans une autre, je vous retrouverai et que je ne vous laisserai plus partir. Je vous promets que dès ce jour vous ne serez plus jamais séparés. J'absorberai vos voix et votre puissance pour que vous restiez avec moi, en moi.

Pour toujours.

**FIN **


End file.
